The present invention concerns a hearing device with a radio device to transmit signals, in particular to a second hearing device, whereby the radio device comprises an antenna device to send and/or receive. Furthermore, the present invention concerns a hearing device in which actions are implemented to decrease interfering signals, as well as a corresponding method to decrease interfering signals in hearing device receiving signals of the wireless transmission system.
In hearing device technology, the bidirectional, wireless coupling of hearing devices in binaural supply (i.e., providing each ear with respectively one hearing device) is a goal sought by many audiologists. Due to the spatial and energy limitations, however, the use of the previously known wireless transmission systems is impossible under real conditions. In particular, the realization of the function of the transmission from the hearing device could not previously be realized with maintainable energy use. In connection with this, hearing devices are known that possess a binaural coupling based on a wireless transmission link, whereby, however, unidirectional FM transmission systems with audio-bandwidth (CROS/BiCROS systems) and high energy expenditure are used. Such solutions are not viable, in particular for ITE (in-the-ear) hearing devices.